Altered Horizons
by Vema
Summary: SEQUEL TO DAZZLING LIGHT!  Lem and Chuck head back to planet Earth, where things get a bit more interesting and their relationship is put to the test.  Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Altered Horizons

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

_Author's Note: A sequel to **Dazzling Light**. Please read that first! :) And as always, you know I love reviews. They do it for me._

.

.

Lem had never fully appreciated how long three weeks on that tiny space ship would actually be. Two weeks in, and he was going crazy. He could only really place Monopoly with Chuck so many times before it lost it's charm; especially since it was hard to keep all the pieces in place, and he suspected Chuck was cheating.

"Look, I've been counting. You can't have over a thousand dollars unless you been stealing from the bank!" he said, frustrated.

"Sure I can," the human said, smiling. "Besides, I am the bank. I can't steal from myself..."

Lem stared for a moment, processing the obvious admission of guilt. "I quit."

"Now, don't be like that! What if you rob the bank and take another thousand?"

"No." He floated over to another window, watching as nearby stars zoomed by. His mind couldn't process how fast the module was going and most visible bodies were just a blur, and amazing as it had once been, now it seemed desolate.

He heard Chuck moving, and soon he was encircled by his lover's large arms. "I know. It gets easier. I told you I had a long time to think on the last trip, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember." He sighed. "We've read all the books?"

"You tell me," Chuck said, pulling out the box.

Lem didn't need to look to know he had. He shook his head.

"Well, we still need to do some exercises to help fight atrophy," Chuck suggested. "Once a day! I'll go first."

Of course, weights were out of the question in a gravity-free environment, so the exercises consisted of mostly holding various bars and using different muscles to push against yourself. It looked silly, and Lem thought it probably didn't do much, but Chuck insisted on doing these daily. He gripped a bar and pushed his feet against the wall under it, pushing back. His handhold stopped him from moving, and he did feel a burn in both muscle groups.

About an hour later, when they had finished, Lem sighed again.

"I can think of one more type of exercise that could help your mental state," Chuck said, floating over and pulling the green body against him. His voice lowered, becoming huskier. "Take that suit off, Green Machine."

"Real romantic, Chuck," he said sarcastically, pushing away.

Chuck grabbed a hand hold, pulled Lem back against him and looking intensely into his eyes. "I need you, Lem. You make me crazy. Please..." Chuck nipped at his one of his antennae.

Lem's eyes rolled back in his head as Chuck began kissing his neck. "That's...much better."

Chuck directed him to hold one of the supports above their heads and opened his blue suit, which was too big to begin with, lightly stroking the green body. He moved his mouth over the area between Lem's legs, lightly licking and sucking to coax out his shaft.

Lem suddenly realized what a good idea this was and wrapped his legs around Chuck's head, moaning. He couldn't help it; he bucked and groaned and thrust into Chuck's willing mouth, feeling the human slipping two fingers into him from behind.

In a few moments, the human was using the bar for support as well, unzipping his suit frantically, wrapping Lem's legs around his waist, and thrusting into him quickly. It was still so new to them both, the beauty of their bodies joining so easily and pleasurably, that neither lasted long. A few strokes, whispered words of endearment, cries of ecstasy, and they were spent

"Whoop," Chuck said, sighting the floating blue fluid around them. "Better try to clean that up..." Using a plastic baggie, he attempted to chase down all the little droplets. "I suppose some may have gotten away, but honestly, what do they expect us to do on such a long trip?"

"Chuck... will you hold me?"

Chuck gave him a dazzling, if tired, smile and crushed him to his chest. "Love you, Lem."

"I love you, too," Lem said. And he thought it might be possible to survive another week on board, even if he planned to toss Monopoly out the nearest hatch. Earth, and Chuck, would be worth it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

_Author's Note: I'm just making stuff up as I go along here. If anyone notices any glaring_ _inconsistencies or plotholes, please private message me or review. Of course, if there's nothing wrong, you could review anyway and tell me what a good job I'm doing. Up to you. ;)_

.

.

.

Finally the wait was over and they had arrived. Similarly to the last time he'd reentered an atmosphere, the descent onto earth was much rougher than leaving a planet. He thought it didn't bode well. Chuck stayed near the controls in case there was a problem, but there were none, and soon they had landed in a place Chuck called "Florida".

The sudden return of gravity was hard on Lem, much harder than it was on Chuck, who helped him to walk out of capsule and down the stairs, an arm around his waist. Lem was surprised to find only a few people surrounding them. There were several men in military dress and a very serious man he assumed to be a high ranking officer. Behind them were a man in a navy suit who looked ecstatic, a woman who seemed to be examining him even from several yards off, and another man in business dress, wearing a tag that said NASA, who was giving Chuck a very strange look.

Lem looked up to Chuck looking back at the business man with shock on his face, but he quickly covered it up and smiled at the woman. "Hey, Mom, we're home!"

"Very funny, Baker," she said, shoving past the military personnel to approach them. "Hello, my name is Amanda Brooks, Professor of Xenological Studies at Harvard, and this sorry louts mentor when he was in school."

"Aw, don't be like that," Chuck said, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but what's a...Harvard?" Lem asked politely.

She blinked. "Only the most... Oh, of course. It's a university, a high level one. _Captain_ Baker attended several years ago. I specialize in studying alien life-forms."

"But..." Lem began, looking confused. "I thought Chuck said we were the first intelligent life you had come across...?"

"You are. Up until now, I've only studied plants, rodents, bacteria...lower levels of life. I must tell you, it's an honor to meet you."

"Uh...you, too." Lem felt uncomfortable as he realized everyone was staring at him. Was this how Chuck had felt when he had come to his planet? Luckily, he'd grown so used to the way that Chuck looked, he didn't stare back at anyone.

The man in the navy suit came forward, followed by two men in black suits. He was very happy, grinning wildly. "Lem, I'm President Thomas Blair of the Western Confederation of Countries. Let me be the first to say, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I've arranged accommodations for you and Captain Baker at an upscale hotel in Washington, and I'd like you to fly with me on my private plane." He gestured behind him. "This is my science adviser, Dr. Jake Wilson."

Dr. Wilson met Lem's eyes briefly. "A pleasure," he said quietly. "Chuck. Good to see you again."

"Jake."

Lem looked at Chuck, whose voice had suddenly become hard to read, then saw the way Jake was staring at him. Suddenly, he was a lot less excited about being on Earth.

.

.

.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. President," Chuck gushed, shaking his hand again. "And thank for setting Lem and I up here."

"Not a problem, son," Blair responded, returning the firm handshake. "I hope you two kids are happy. I'll be in touch."

Chuck showed the President and his entourage out, then closed the door and flopped onto the couch. "My God, I thought they'd never leave," he said, looking exhausted.

Lem was looking at all the strange, angular constructions in the room, feeling amazed. But as he sat down on the couch, he couldn't help flashing back to the looks Chuck and Jake had shared. "Chuck... Who was that?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Jake Wilson. You know each other."

He could hardly miss the tension that shot through his partner. "We...went to college together."

"Is that all?"

"No." Chuck sighed. "We dated. A lot."

"I see." Lem felt himself blushing, growing hot. "Well. He was looking at you in an interesting way, that's all."

Chuck scooted across the couch, taking Lem's hands. "It doesn't matter. I'm not in love with him. I love you, Green Guy."

Lem smiled and shook his head. "I know. It just made me uncomfortable. And we have to work with him, don't we?"

"Yes. A little."

Lem let out his breath. "Well, as long as you continue to show me how wonderful I am, I'll try to deal."

He dazzled him with a smile. "Can I start now?"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Author's Note: A very short chapter. The next will be much longer, I promise. Please review!

.

.

True to his word, Chuck was doting on him day and night, even in front of Jake Wilson, which made Lem happy. What didn't make him happy was the jealous, possessive look that Jake often had when Chuck was showering him with attention.

Chuck, as promised, was showing him around town. Or, around a town outside of Washington. They would take a car out to any city directly outside and see a movie, eat dinner at a fancy restaurant, or once even doing something called "clubbing", which had terrified Lem at first. And through it all, Chuck had doted on him, called him "sweetie", and been just generally romantic.

And no one thought it was strange! Lem was in heaven.

He assumed this was because Chuck was a celebrity, but often they would receive the best service to be had, and sometimes he noticed the waiters would take the drinks of the bill.

Lem loved the drinks here; on his planet, it was all cocktails with bitters and maybe a Tom Collins at best. But here! They had daiquiris and margaritas and things called "chocolatini's", and he couldn't get enough. Eventually he learned to trust Chuck to tell him when he'd had enough, especially after his first hangover.

.

_He woke up that morning and immediately vomited into the little trash can next to the bed. "Oh..." he groaned._

_ "And you had so much fun last night," Chuck laughed. _

_ "What did I..have again?"_

_ "Too much. I tried to stop you, but..." He shrugged. "Here. Water and tylenol. Enjoy."_

.

So Lem was feeling very good about his trip to Earth, other than the occasional stares he got from the locals, when he walked in on a devastating scene. Chuck was on their couch, in their hotel room and Jake was over him, looking predatory. They were about to kiss, Lem realized. He turned and left immediately, ignoring Chuck's calls.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm not sure I'm happy with this, but here it is none the less. Let me know what you think._

Chuck was avoiding the couch, knowing it was a dangerous place to be with Jake in his room. Letting Jake in when he'd arrived was a mistake, he realized now. It seemed like tension was suffocating him and it had only been half an hour. Where was Lem with the take out? Jake, however, was lounging easily there, smiling widely. "So, where is Lem, anyway?"

"He went out for dinner," Chuck said nervously. "He should be back with it any time now..." In his head, he was chanting, _Please, Please, Please..._

"And how long is that little experiment going to last?" he said, snorting derisively.

Chuck blinked. "Excuse me?"

Jake laughed and leaned forward. "Come on, Baker. I know you. I remember how you had to ….try everything at least once."

A flash of understanding caused his face to flush. "It is NOT an experiment," he shouted.

"Whoa, calm down!" Jake's hand were raised defensively.

"I will not!" Chuck said angrily.

"Come on, sweetie, I -"

"Don't call me that!" Chuck felt like he would explode. "I knew this was a mistake. Get out."

Jake stood, a hurt look coloring his features. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"If the old friend is trying to ruin my relationship, the yes! I know why you're here, and it won't work. I'm in love, Jake, for the first time, and it's not going to change." Chuck stormed up to him, leaning close. "I mean it. Leave."

Jake rolled his eyes. "So melodramatic. I'll leave, but not before I get what I came for." He pushed Chuck onto the couch and straddled him so fast, Chuck didn't see it coming. He brought his hands to Jake's chest to push him away as he leaned in, but then he heard the door open.

Lem's face was a jumble of confusion and hurt, and Chuck pushed Jake off and started to stand but it was too late. He was gone.

"No, no, no," he said, running to the door. He threw it open, but couldn't see Lem anywhere.

Jake laughed and started to leave. "Well, I'll leave you too it then," he said.

Chuck let him leave, stung and confused, not knowing how to fix things when Lem was gone. He'd have to find him. After a few minutes, he put on his coat and went in search of his lover.

.

.

.

Lem wandered the streets for a long time, all sorts of horrible images of the two humans in his head. He couldn't believe it. All the time he'd been with Chuck, all the times they'd professed their love for each other, it all seemed sullied and fake.

He'd been a fool.

Lem gave the Chinese food to a homeless woman he passed in the street, then found himself in front of a bar he'd been too with Chuck before. He entered and ordered every delicious drink he could think of, brooding as he drank them faster than he realized, ignoring the stares of the other patrons. He stood to leave as it got dark, swaying a bit. The waitress, a very nice woman he decided, asked if he had a ride home. He told her he'd figure it out, and she nodded.

It wasn't too long before he was lost though. He'd wandered too far and was too intoxicated to work out the way back, and wasn't sure if he even wanted to get back. He hit a dead end and turned around, only to be confronted by a group of four men.

"Hey, it's that alien from TV!" one of them called excitedly. "See, I told you Max!"

"Excuse me," Lem said, his voice low, as he tried to walk by.

He was shoved so hard he dropped to the ground, his head spinning with liquor and shock. "I don't think you're going anywhere, Greenie," Max said, his timbre vicious. "I've heard some things about you on the news, and I'm itching to see if they're true."

"What?" Lem asked, confused.

"Hold him down, lads," he said.

Lem tried to fend them off to no avail. He still couldn't believe how gigantic all humans were; even the smallest seemed bigger than he. And these brutes, he was no match for. He was mortified as the leader of the group pinched his antenna roughly and he cried out with pain. "Stop, please," he pleaded, fear sobering him.

"Kind of you, not wearing pants. Makes this easier for all of us," Max said, slapping him across the face.

"HEY!" came a bellow from behind the gang.

They all turned to see Chuck striding down the alley, his eyebrows clenched together, his mouth drawn. "Get away from him, now!"

"Oh, you're boyfriend's going to spoil the fun, I see." Max signaled and Lem was released. "We'll just be going."

"Oh no, you're going nowhere." Chuck began throwing punches left and right, and the four seemed no match for him. Lem scuttled back, now afraid for Chuck, but it seemed like some inner rage was feeding the human and he quickly had the four of them on the ground. A police car had arrived and the thugs were quickly handcuffed.

Only then did Chuck turn to Lem. "Are you hurt?"

Lem narrowed his eyes, remembering why he was in this place. "Yes."

"That's not...oh, come on then. Give your statement and we'll talk at home."

"Talking won't change what I saw."

"It might," Chuck sighed.

Then there was no time for talk as the authorities asked Lem to speak with them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

_Author's Note: Oh, it's been so long, and finally another chapter! We're coming to close quickly. I'm not sure I realize the point of this story, but I figure I'll finish out nonetheless. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Please please please!_

.

.

It had been around week since "The Incident", as Chuck had been referring to it in his mind. Lem was still refusing to speak to him in private, and was insisting that he sleep on the couch instead of on the bed that they were supposed to share.

Chuck had begged and pleaded and tried to explain, but Lem wasn't willing to listen. To be honest, Chuck couldn't blame him. He did, however, completely blame Dr. Jake Wilson and had personally asked President _ to send him back to wherever he'd come from and take him off the task force. After some resistance, he had asked Lem to do it. This was met with stony silence and refusal to do it.

He bought flowers, chocolates, trips to Hawaii (Lem hadn't responded to that at all, as he didn't understand). He begged every evening for Lem to join him in the bedroom, and every evening he was rebuffed. Finally, after agonizing for days, he called his father.

William Baker had been thrilled to hear from his son, but had heard the rumors of Chuck's relationship with the alien and was not entirely approving. Still, he agreed to meet him for a short trip in the capital.

"Dad!," Chuck said, relief coloring his voice as he met his father coming off the plane.

"Son," came his rumbly voice. They embraced and Chuck tried to keep from crying.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dad," he said, his words rough with emotion.

"Me, too. Now, Charles, why don't we go out to lunch and you tell me what's going on," the older man said, patting Chuck's shoulder.

.

.

.

"Charles, you know I've never understood your need to experiment," William said, taking a sip of his drink.

"It's different. He's different, Dad," Chuck said miserably.

"I can see that," He paused and examined his son. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he different ?"

Chuck stared at him. "Well... Why is Mom different?"

His father smiled and nodded. "Indefinable, eh?"

"Very. He's...funny. He gets me, and I get him." Chuck paused and downed the rest of his beer. "And this misunderstanding is... I mean, he hasn't said we're not together any more, but-"

"I know," William cut him off. "He's acting like it. Where's this Jake character?"

"Hell if I know," Chuck said angrily. "I haven't seen him since that night. I'd deck him if I did. I asked the President to get rid of him. Said he was interfering with research. The President disagreed." His dad laughed, and in spite of himself, he laughed too. "I just don't know what to do, Dad."

"I don't know what to tell you, buddy," William sighed. "Just stay around. Give him time. Let him know you aren't giving up. And soon, he'll come around."

.

.

.

Despite his dad's lack of constructive advice, and obvious discomfort at the though of his son and an alien together, Chuck found it helpful to have someone to talk with. Chuck followed his advice and kept it up, showering Lem with presents and attention, until finally he couldn't be ignored anymore.

"Chuck!" Lem shouted, alarm in his voice. "Get rid of them! Those are...those are alive!"

Chuck looked down in confusion. "Yeah, that's the general idea..." He held a cage in his hands that contained a set of surprisingly peaceful, serene lovebirds. They were surrounded by roses and little spiral frills, in a pristine white cage.

Lem looked from the birds to Chuck several times before he finally relaxed. "Those aren't pyrobirds, are they?" he said finally.

"Uh...no. And I don't think I like the sound of that..."

"Live ones can level a house back home in ten minutes," Lem explained. "What are these?"

Chuck felt his hope rising. This was more than he'd gotten out of him in days. "They're called lovebirds, and I thought...you know...since I love you I'd get you some..." His explanation, not well rehearsed, fell flat.

Lem eyed him thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Chuck..." he began.

"Look, I swear, it wasn't what you think. He was forcing himself on me and you walked in at the wrong moment. A few seconds earlier or later and you would have seen that! Please...PLEASE...forgive me for putting us in this position."

Lem looked at him for a few moments, eyebrows knitted in concentration. "I need some air," he said finally. He grabbed his jacket. "I won't be long. Leave the light on."

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

_Author's Note: Here's another lemony chapter. Be forewarned. As always, please review. It motivates me._

_._

_._

_._

Lem didn't go far, not after what had happened the last time. Mostly he stood on the sidewalk outside the hotel and paced, his mind racing. He wanted very much to forgive Chuck, but how did he know what had really occurred that night? It seemed to be common knowledge that Chuck was a bit of a...well, he had a history of being easy, to say the least.

Still, a relationship was built on trust. If Chuck said he hadn't been unfaithful, shouldn't he be given the benefit of the doubt?

It was with this thought that Lem finally realized he would have to make a decision – to trust his partner or not. With his path cleared, and a fresh bounce to his step, he walked back towards their home-of-the-moment.

.

.

.

Chuck didn't know how long Lem would be gone. It was afternoon, and with the sun out and a near promise from Lem to be back soon, he didn't feel the need to chase after him like last time. The television did little to help him. He tried reading the paper, but that didn't help. Even the comic strips, his favorite part, seemed pale and dull. He sat for a few minutes, then decided to take a shower to calm down. His persistence did seem to be paying off.

While he rinsed off, he tried to keep his anxiety to a minimum. He let the water cascade over his head, the heat helping his poor muscles to relax as he reviewed the day. He almost regretted the birds now because he didn't know if they'd be able to make the return journey home.

With a start, he saw that Earth was no longer his home. When he had begun the transition, he didn't know, but now the only home he had was Lem's. He didn't know what he would do if- but he refused to let himself have that thought. Lem would forgive him.

As he thought this, the door to the bathroom opened. "Chuck?"

"Lem?" He pulled back the curtain far enough to see that Lem was there, just an arms breadth away. "I'm sorry, I just needed..."

Before his eyes, Lem removed his shirt and took his hand. "I trust you," he said firmly, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Chuck's heart swelled as he squeezed the green hand in his. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes sparkling with tears. He pulled Lem into the shower with him, embracing him warmly.

"I love you," Lem said. He ran his hand lovingly over Chuck's wet chest, his other arm wrapping around the slim waist.

Chuck kissed him deeply, his ardor rising as he felt the smaller man responding to his advances. He lifted Lem up, wrapping the green legs around his waist and twisting so that they water was hitting both of them. The slick water wasn't enough to accomplish what Chuck truly wanted, but he thrust his shaft against Lem's, causing the younger man to groan and tighten his legs. "I love you too," Chuck murmured against his neck. They stood under the hot water for a time, kissing and stroking. Then Chuck stepped out of the shower and gently toweled Lem down, leading him to the bedroom. "Let me show you," he said, breathless.

The bed was soft beneath them, and Chuck fetched a bottle of lubricant out of the night stand. But instead of using it on Lem, he handed it to him. "Please...use it on me," he asked.

Lem took the bottle, filled with trepidation. "But I don't know-"

"I trust you too,"Chuck interrupted. He lay down and pulled Lem on top of him.

Lem tried to mimic what Chuck had done to him so long ago, his hands gentle. He warmed the lubricant on his fingers and smoothed it over Chuck's tight opening, then pushed in one finger. He was surprised by how tight Chuck was.

Chuck groaned and tried to relax. His manhood twitched and grew, his toes curling. With a stoke of inspiration, he smeared the lube on his hand and moved it over Chuck's cock, marveling at how Chuck reacted, arching and moaning.

Lem gently eased in another finger and another. Chuck, far from feeling any discomfort, was urging Lem onward. Lem braced himself and pushed his aching shaft inside the Chuck's hot entrance, and the two of them clung together desperately.

After Lem was sure that Chuck was feeling no discomfort, he sped his pace, his hips slapping against the backs of Chuck's thighs. He was lost in the heat and pressure, his head spinning. Because of the differences in their heights, he found he could bend a bit and engulf Chuck in his mouth. The added stimulus caused Chuck to come faster than he expected, and he thrust frantically against Lem, moaning gutturally as he emptied himself into the welcoming lips. Lem wasn't far behind, gripping Chuck's thigh muscles as he climaxed.

Lem crawled into Chuck's embrace, sweat cooling on his skin. "That was wonderful," he said, kissing Chuck's brow.

"I know," Chuck said breathlessly. He looked deeply into the emerald eyes before him. "I'll never love anyone else, as long as I live."

Lem flushed. "Me too." He snuggled into the big, peach arms and felt himself drifting into a peaceful sleep, the first he'd had in several weeks.

.

.

TBC


End file.
